


Far from glory

by Welsper



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Deepthroating, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Trans Keith (Voltron), gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 12:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20209765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/pseuds/Welsper
Summary: The castle is breached and the Empire is coming for them.





	Far from glory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).

“Ah, the most honorable leader of Paladins of Voltron and the princess herself. And you must be the pilot of the Red Lion. Color-coded, how charming. I am most humbled to be welcomed into your grand castle. And what a welcome it is!”

A swift kick to his ribs made Shiro cough. His eyes narrowed at the Galra soldier standing above him. They had been ambushed in the middle of the night – how had they gotten inside? God, hopefully they hadn’t gotten to Pidge. Shiro didn’t know where she was, and he prayed she had gotten away somehow, or at least hid herself. Shiro knew that look in the man’s eyes. He knew what he wanted. He had been there before, in the arena, and afterwards, prodded by scientists and druids and… _used_.

“I bet those two think the world of you,” the soldier said with a smirk as he unzipped his pants.

“What are you doing?!” Keith shouted.

“If you’re going to be a good boy, you too,” and Shiro felt sick at how much of a _promise_ that sounded. He couldn’t let it go so far. “Once I am done with him.”

For a split moment, Shiro through about biting down on the finger forcing apart his lips, but his eyes darting over to Keith and Allura made him think better of it. Perhaps he could distract them long enough for the others to figure out some sort of rescue. Wherever they were. Or at least let them get away.

Shiro gagged and sputtered as the hard cock was shoved into his mouth and straight down his throat with little preamble or warning. Strong arms held him in place, as their leader kept his clawed hands on his neck. His tongue scraped over the cock thrusting in and out of his mouth in a rapid pace that made Shiro choke. Shiro panicked as he tried to draw breaths that wouldn’t come, air that couldn’t get past the cock shoved down his lungs. His throat constricted around the large cock, making it even worse and soon, he felt his eyes roll into the back of his head and his vision blacking out.

When Shiro came to, he started coughing violently. Sticky and disgusting-tasting semen dripped down his lips as Shiro desperately drew air.

“You’re still alive!” The men sounded impressed. “I think that deserves a reward.”

Shiro’s eyes widened slowly, in sheer disbelief and terror as the men grabbed Keith and ripped his clothes, his shirts, his pants and his underwear while he struggled uselessly in their strong grasp. He heard a whimper as Keith was thrown in front of him naked.

“Now fuck him. Make it hurt.”

“I won’t do that!” Shiro shouted.

“Are you sure?” Slowly, a gun was raised to Allura’s head. The soldier pushed her white locks aside with it almost gently.

“Don’t want to think about it again?”

Keith pressed his lips together and took a deep breath, before he looked up at Shiro and said: “Do it, it’s fine. I can take it.”

“Now there’s a brave man.”

“Don’t give in to them!” Allura shouted, desperation in her voice. Shiro flinched when she was hit over the face with the gun. Blood dripped from her soft, perfect lips. He wanted to kiss it away, take her into his arms until the shaking stopped. But to save her now, he would have to hurt Keith. His beautiful, brave Keith.

“Ungrateful bitch,” the Galra hissed. “Your friends are putting on a show for you and you don’t even want to watch?”

“I’m so sorry,” Shiro whispered as Keith was pushed into his lap. He’d hurt Keith like this, the way they were. Obviously Keith wasn’t wet like this and Shiro was big enough he had trouble taking him even when he wanted to, when he wasn’t being forced to.

Keith sobbed when Shiro pushed inside him, tearing his insides. Their foreheads were pressed together, taking what little comfort they could. His quiet cries broke Shiro’s heart as he pushed into him, harder and faster, with such force it shook the pale, trembling body on top of him.

“Look at them, princess,” he heard the man say. Allura grit her teeth as rough fingers forced her chin up. “Still think you made the right choice? To pick such animals as your paladins? Don’t they disgust you?”

Allura spit into his face.

“I _love_ them. Something someone as vile as you could never understand! No matter what you do to any of us, I will always love them! If you kill us now, I swear this to you: I will come back, in any of my lives and you will regret ever setting a single foot into this castle,” Allura hissed.

“No!” Shiro shouted as the finger on the gun’s trigger slowly moved. A loud crash behind them made him rip around his neck. The green, yellow and blue lions had crashed through the nearest wall and their cannons were roaring and ready to fire. Allura used the distraction to kick the legs out of under the soldier and raise to her own feet.

“Fuck,” the soldier hissed. “Retreat! Back to the warship!”

“You think you can hurt our friends and get away with it,_ fuck you_!” Pidge angered screams rang through the speakers and Shiro had never been more happy to hear that snotty tone.

“We will never give up!”

“You’ll never break our captain!” Lance shouted and reached out his hand to Allura. “Princess, get in!” He shouted and Allura nodded before she took his hand and the both of them entered the cockpit of the Blue Lion together.

“He’s the bravest, strongest man there is!” Hunk shouted as he and Yellow held back waves of Drones as Shiro and Keith climbed into their Lions too.

“But we can break _you_,” Pidge hissed.

“Focus,” Shiro heard himself say as blood dripped onto the console of the Black Lion. “We can’t let them get away now that they know the castle defences.”

“Keith! Can you fight?”

“Those guys? Oh, I can do that,” Keith’s voice sounded strained and tired, but certain. Shiro loved him, utterly. All of them. Now and forever, no matter what the Galra Empire or this horrible universe would throw at them. So long as they were at his side, he could live with it all.

“Let’s get them!”

The lions soared into the air, following after the retreating warship. It was a lot larger than Voltron would be, but that didn’t matter. What mattered was their bond. And that bond was stronger than anything this new world faced them with.

“Form Voltron!” He shouted out and now, there was no hesitation, only their bond-

The Legendary Defender that answered their call.

The warship went up in flames and the lions returned to the castle.

“I am so, so sorry,” Allura said as she stood there, forlorn and beautiful and Shiro took her into his arms because how could he not. He felt the others join the hug, Pidge’s small arms and Hunk’s strong ones until they all stood in a group holding on for comfort in a world that wanted them dead and gone. But none of them would give up so easily.

“Don’t be,” Keith said. “It’s not your fault.”

“As long as we stay together, we can always defeat them. I trust in you. And our bond.”

Shiro wrapped his arms around the other paladins a little tighter. As if he could keep them in his arms forever, forever safe.

But he saw their determination and their strength in their faces as they looked to him. And he knew that he could depend on them as much as he wanted them to depend on him.

The Galra Empire tried to break them, and they would try again, Shiro was sure of that.

But together with the other Paladins, he knew he could face anything.

  



End file.
